


This Wasn't Supposed to be a Romcom

by Dont_V0R3_me, sooraa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_V0R3_me/pseuds/Dont_V0R3_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooraa/pseuds/sooraa
Summary: DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE





	This Wasn't Supposed to be a Romcom

**Author's Note:**

> DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE

sorry to anyone who has clicked this and thought the story had started lol, thanks for reading this tho :)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is some weird ass story i (pollypocket) and my friend (purpledildo) have decided to write and wowie this is gonna be cringey asf. There will be updates every Saturday :))))))))


End file.
